


Antara 'Mole', 'Glasses', dan 'Pretty'

by gaby_aurellia



Series: Between Mole, Glasses, and Pretty [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaby_aurellia/pseuds/gaby_aurellia
Summary: Shimizu,'mole','glasses', dan'pretty'. Mana yang paling sesuai dengannya?/chap 1: Sugawara - “Kau mau berhenti?!” Shimizu tidak menyukai nalurinya yang selalu mengorbankan diri. Ia tidak perlu tahu lebih dalam, dan hanya itu yang Suga harap Shimizu lakukan untuknya./AR college. Kiyoko-Sugawara-Tsukishima-Oikawa.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Shimizu Kiyoko, Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi & Tsukishima Kei & Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Between Mole, Glasses, and Pretty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938202





	1. #0 Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Mole’_ , _‘glasses’_ , dan _'pretty'_. Ini soal ‘MEREKA’. Hanya mereka, jangan ikutkan dirinya. Shimizu telah lama mengalami dan tak pernah terbiasa, dengan segala desas-desus miring berdasar hubungan ‘kedekatan’.

“Antara _‘mole’_ , _‘glasses’_ , dan _‘pretty’_?”  
  
Tiada angin tiada hujan, pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar pada Shimizu Kiyoko. Yukie Shirofuku‒atau mantan manajer-bernafsu-makan-besar tim voli Fukurodani‒menunggu jawaban dengan lirikan goda.  
  
Ekspresi heran tak terpantul. Jelas Shimizu paham benar, bukan tanda wajahnya topik diskusi saat ini. _‘Mole’_ , _‘glasses’_ , dan _'pretty'_. Ini soal ‘MEREKA’. Hanya mereka, jangan ikutkan dirinya. Shimizu telah lama mengalami dan tak pernah terbiasa, dengan segala desas-desus miring berdasar hubungan ‘kedekatan’.  
  
“Pasti _‘mole’_ ‘kan?” Eri Miyanoshita‒mantan manajer-berkuncir-dua tim voli Ubugawa yang bersahabat‒menyela dengan teorinya. “Satu sekolah, satu angkatan, ada di klub yang sama, dan jabatan kalian saling berhubungan. Kalian juga sangat dekat! Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sejak kamp musim panas pertama kita.” Ucapnya bersemangat sembari merangkul manja lengan Shimizu.  
  
Harus Shimizu akui, Sugawara memang kandidat yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengannya. Tidak hanya telah bersama selama bertahun-tahun, sikapnya yang hangat dan bersahabatnya memang mendapat posisi khusus dalam kehidupannya. Namun hanya sebatas sahabat. Opsi lain tak tersedia.  
  
Sugawara hanyalah bagian dari ‘rutinitas’ kesehariannya.  
  
“Loh? Aku kira itu _‘glasses’_?” Teori lain muncul dari Hana Misaki‒atau yang lebih Shimizu ingat sebagai mantan manajer tim voli ‘festival’ Johzenji, yang tegas dan berpendirian. “Lebih dari sekedar satu klub, kalian punya sifat yang mirip. Aku juga sering melihat kalian duduk bersama di perpustakaan.” Jari telunjuknya terarah pada Shimizu dengan percaya diri.  
  
Tsukishima dapat membuat satu pidato penuh sindiran bila ia mendengar ini‒terlebih pada kalimat ‘duduk bersama di perputakaan’. Ada prinsip tak tertulis yang mereka pegang ‘lebih baik bersama orang yang kau kenal dibanding orang asing’. Terlebih, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menyibukkan diri dengan tugas masing-masing di perpustakaan.  
  
‘Hargai privasi masing-masing’, setidaknya itulah kesamaan yang berlaku pada kamus keduanya.  
  
“Tapi tuan _'pretty'_ punya alasan yang lebih kuat, bukan?” Yukie (Fukurodani) kembali bicara seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shimizu‒menunggu Shimizu melengkapi pertanyaanya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan. “Kalian berdua pemenang kontes ‘pasangan ter-rupawan’ tahun lalu.” Yukie menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri. “Dia bahkan satu-satunya yang terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya padamu. _Stop_ , jangan mengelak. Semua orang, termasuk fan club-nya, juga tahu.”  
  
Shimizu menarik napas, berancang-ancang ingin membuat klarifikasi. Terlebih bagaimana ia sendiri tidak jelas tahu-menahu mengenai kontes-pasangan-konyol itu sebelum ia mendengarnya dari orang lain. Shimizu jujur tak mengenal Oikawa secara dalam, namun yang dapat ia katakan mengenai gambarannya adalah, Oikawa serupa ‘Tanaka-Nishinoya versi kedua’.  
  
Pesona ketampanan, kepintaran, dan kepribadiannya tidak membutakan Shimizu sama sekali.  
  
“Shimizu!”  
  
Belum sempat Shimizu membalas teori mereka, salah seorang dari topik pembicaraan mereka datang.  
  
_‘mole’_. Sugawara Koushi.  
  
Shimizu segera pamit menghampiri Sugawara. Meninggalkan ketiga gadis teoritis itu dengan semua teori konspirasi mereka tentang hubungan romansanya, tanpa sempat mendengar kalimat terakhir mereka.  
  
“Jawabannya jelas _‘mole’_ ”.  
  
“Aku tetap pada pendirianku, _‘glasses’_.”  
  
“Kalian berdua berhutang 5 yakitori padaku, jika yang benar tuan _'pretty'_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!  
>  **Next Chapter: #1 Mole: Beauty Mark. ("hidden beauty always lies near you")**  
>   
>  Check out my illustration and other stories on: [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~gabyaurellia); [Tumblr](https://gaby-aurellia.tumblr.com)  
> 


	2. #1 Mole: Beauty Mark. ("hidden beauty always lies near you")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu, tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai _mole_ yang menghiasi bawah bibirnya.  
>   
> Sugawara Koushi adalah bagian dari ‘rutinitasnya’.  
> "Kau mau berhenti?!” Shimizu tidak menyukai nalurinya yang selalu mengorbankan diri. Ia tidak perlu tahu lebih dalam, dan hanya itu yang Suga harap Shimizu lakukan untuknya.  
>   
> “ _Beauty mark_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tahi lalat = _mole_ = _beauty mark_  
>   
>  Recommended bg songs:  
> 1\. [‘With Each New Game’ – Haikyuu S1 OST 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YPZbQjpsxg)  
> 2\. [‘Looking Forward’ – Haikyuu S1 OST 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpRP0acOWaw)  
> 3\. [‘I Like Me Better’ (acoustic cover) – (Lauv) Sungha Jung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-951ATc8Kg)  
> 4\. [‘Friend to Lover’ + (Inst.) – Standing Egg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJz1g0vzzss)

Adalah rutinitas, yang membawa Shimizu dan Sugawara berjalan beriringingan menuju sebuah kafe saat ini.  
  
Suga adalah barista paruh waktu di kafe tersebut, dan Shimizu adalah pelanggan paruh waktu yang terlena akan nikmatnya hidangan dan atmosfer yang mereka jual.  
  
“Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kafe hanya buka sampai jam 5.” Suga memberi pengumuman, teringat rutinitas Shimizu yang hampir selalu berada di kafe hingga jam tutup normalnya yang pukul 9 malam. Rutinitas ini pulalah yang membuat mereka menjadi tidak asing untuk berangkat dan pulang bersama, mengingat keduanya juga sudah saling mengenal sejak tahun pertama mereka di SMA Karasuno.  
  
“Kenapa? Kalian ada acara?” Tanyanya seraya mendorong masuk pintu kafe.  
  
“Bukan kami, bos yang sedang ada acara.”  
  
Suga berjalan melewati meja kasir, bermaksud segera memasuki perannya sebagai barista dan melayani pesanan Shimizu.  
  
“Oya oya oya. Pegawai yang baru datang ganti baju dulu saja sana. Biar aku yang melayani nyonya cantik ini.” Tetsurou Kuroo, rekan barista Suga, datang dan mendorongnya menjauhi meja kasir. Pandangan dan raut senyum serupa wajah kucing terlayang kearah Shimizu. “Bagaimana nyonya Kiyoko, apa yang bisa Kuroo lakukan untukmu?”  
  
“2 _mini hazelnut cake_ dan 1 air mineral.” Balas Suga spontan, menggantikan Shimizu. “Dia selalu pesan itu, masa kau lupa.”  
  
“Oho ho, Suga-chan ini memang penuh perhatian sekali, bukan?” Decak kagum Kuroo sambil merangkul leher Suga yang hanya setinggi pundaknya. Senyum usilnya semakin melebar. “Kenapa, hubungan kalian sekarang sudah naik level, hn?”  
  
“Bicara apa sih kau?” Gusar Suga seraya melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kuroo dan berjalan ke balik dinding dapur, merelakan Kuroo yang mempersiapkan pesanan. Shimizu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah konyol keduanya.  
  
“Ah, indahnya masa muda~.” Senandung jiwa lansia Kuroo.  
  
  
________________________________________  
Shimizu, tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai _mole_ yang menghiasi bawah bibirnya.  
  
Saat awal SMA, ketika para gadis mulai belajar bersolek‒termasuk dirinya‒, _mole_ itu terasa seperti noda yang mencemari wajah indah porselennya. Penggangu.  
  
Beranjak dewasa‒di fase pertengahan tahun ajaran kuliah‒, ia mulai dapat melihat bagaimana orang-orang di sekitarnya mengagumi _mole_ itu sebagai daya tarik dengan keindahannya tersendiri. Karena itu, _mole_ lebih indah diucapkan dengan kata ‘ _beauty mark_ ’. Perlahan, Shimizu pun mulai membuka pandangan sempitnya, walau belum sepenuhnya dapat melihat keindahan itu dengan bola matannya sendiri.  
  
Lamunannya buyar begitu 1 gelas dalgona tersaji di atas mejanya. “Aku tidak memesan ini.”  
  
“Maaf, tapi anda tidak boleh berada di sini sepanjang hari hanya dengan 2 _mini hazelnut cake_ dan air mineral,” desah Suga penuh penyesalan.  
  
Shimizu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menunggu guyonannya selesai. Suga melirik malu pada tingkahnya sendiri. “Ini racikan baruku,” ucapnya bangga. “Katakan pendapatmu sepulang nanti.”  
  
Shimizu memandang kembali gelas di hadapannya, yang kini Suga sodorkan semakin dekat padanya, “karena ini gratis, pastikan kau membayarnya dengan komentar yang bagus, okay?”  
  
Shimizu dapat melihat _mole_ yang menghiasi bawah bola mata cokelat hazelnut Suga.  
  
Barista itu meninggalkannya dan kembali berada dibalik meja kasir dengan senyum alamiahnya. Shimizu dapat melihat bagaimana pesona hangatnya menularkan rasa nyaman pada setiap pengunjung kafe. Sebagaimana yang selama ini ia rasakan juga.  
  


> _“A hidden beauty always lies near you.” ‒Keindahan tersembunyi selalu berada di dekatmu._

Shimizu membaca tanpa suara, papan tanda yang mendekorasi dinding kafe tersebut. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada Suga, kepada _mole_ wajahnya yang terpantul di jendela kafe, dan kepada dalgona di gengamannya.

…manis.

Itu yang dapat ia rasakan dari racikan terbaru dalgona Suga.

________________________________________  
Pukul 5 telah terlewat, tapi Suga belum kembali menampakkan diri semenjak sang pemilik kafe memanggilnya beberapa menit lalu. Di balik pintu ruang kerja sang pemilik, sayup-sayup terdengar Suga beberapa kali mengucapkan maaf dan penolakan.

“Teman-teman mu yang lain bilang dia bukan pacarmu ‘kan?” Ucapan bosnya mulai terdengar tidak sabar.

Suga menatap lurus kearahnya dan berkata “bukan.”

“Lalu apa susahnya memberiku nomor dia?” Suga tidak mengindahkan kegusaran yang ditunjukkan sang bos lewat pertanyaannya itu. Tidak ketika ‘dia’ yang sedang dibicarakan disini adalah Shimizu Kiyoko.

Desahan berat terhempas keluar dari pria paruh baya yang mengepalai kafe tersebut, begitu lontaran penolakan kembali Suga ajukan padanya. “Baiklah,” ucap pria itu berusaha terlihat sabar. “Malam ini, aku akan bertemu dengan beberapa temanku. Kami berencana membuka cabang baru.” Matanya melirik tajam pada Suga, berusaha membaca ekspresinya.

“Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mempromosikanmu menjadi manajer.” Raut senyum penuh arti terpampang pada wajah si bos. Kontras dengan wajah datar milik Suga.

“Aku juga tidak akan meminta nomornya padamu lagi,” tekannya, berusaha meyakinkan Suga. “Cukup ajak dia malam ini-“

“Maaf! Saya harus menolak tawaran anda. Permisi!”

Tubuh Suga telah berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Emosinya meluap-luap di wajah. Gerakan tak sabarnya menghiraukan pintu yang telah ia banting dan teriakan atasan yang kini siap memecatnya kapan saja.

________________________________________  
“Kau mau berhenti?!” Shimizu berkejap-kejap tak percaya. “Kenapa?”

“Emm, karena… semester depan kita harus mengambil skripsi. Akan semakin sulit untuk membagi waktu dan fokus kedepannya.” Sebuah alasan yang tidak terdengar meyakinkan di telinga Shimizu. Mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun membuat Shimizu dapat memahami keganjallan yang mendadak Suga sembunyikan.

Shimizu menahan diri, berusaha untuk tidak berspekulasi sendiri, tapi akhirnya tidak bisa. “Barusan…, kau dipecat?” Ucapannya dibuat sehati-hati mungkin.

Tatapan Suga terlayang jauh pada terotoan, lalu tertawa kecil, “haha, tidak.” Shimizu menghela napas lega. “Tapi mungkin akan,” lanjut Suga enteng. “Mungkin sampai akhir bulan ini. …atau besok.”

“Ada apa sebenarnya?” Shimizu tak habis pikir masalah apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga seketika dapat meruntuhkan seluruh jejak karir yang telah ia bangun selama 2 tahun ini.

“Masalah biasa,” jawabnya dengan senyum lirih. Shimizu tak percaya senyum itu.

“Di setiap pekerjaan pasti terjadi seperti ini kan. Kau tidak bisa memilih orang yang kau suka dalam pekerjaan, seperti memilih teman di sekolah.” Lanjut Suga meyakinkan dengan jujur.

Shimizu sadar, Suga tidak ingin memperpanjang perbincangan mereka. Ia tidak perlu tahu lebih dalam, dan hanya itu yang Suga harap Shimizu lakukan untuknya. Selain juga…

“Eh,“ mode berpikir Suga terhenti oleh genggaman jemari Shimizu yang membalut tangannya.

Jika Suga tidak ingin Shimizu ikut masuk dalam permasalahan ini. Maka yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menyalurkan suhu hangat lewat sentuhan tangannya. Menenangkannya.

Sebuah kepekaan yang menjadi normalitas tanpa maksud dan perasaan tersirat bagi Shimizu. Tapi tidak bagi Suga.

________________________________________  
Suga terlelap sepanjang perjalanan mereka di kereta, lalu seketika terbangun ketika tiba di satu stasiun, kemudian terlelap kembali seraya kereta melaju ke perhentian berikutnya. Tubuhnya menuntut istirahat, tetapi kesadarannya tidak menurut. Pikiran yang terusik, hanya melipat gandakan derita.

Shimizu tidak menyukainya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya baru saja tergesa-gesa masuk dan berdiri di hadapan Suga. Dengan naluri alaminya, Suga segera mempersilahkannya duduk. Sebuah etika baik yang tidak perlu dilakukan jika melihat kondisinya saat ini. Shimizu bermaksud menggantikannya, tetapi segera ditolak dengan gerakan cepat Suga yang langsung berdiri, memberikan kursinya bagi penumpang yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kembali atas etika baiknya.

Shimizu tidak menyukai nalurinya yang selalu mengorbankan diri.

Pandangan yang ada dihadapan Shimizu saat ini adalah tubuh lesu Suga yang berusaha menahan kantuk.

Shimizu tidak menyukainya.

Digoyangkannya lengan Suga, bermaksud menarik kembali kesadarannya dan memerintahkan keduanya saling bertukar posisi. Berdiri sepanjang perjalanan akan terasa lebih ringan bagi Shimizu, dibanding harus menanggung rasa tak enak hati karena melihat Suga kesulitan di hadapannya. Tapi untuk respon yang bahkan sudah Shimizu tebak, Suga hanya tersenyum sungkan dengan gelengan kepala.

Tidak dihiraukannya jawaban Suga, Shimizu lantas berdiri dan berusaha mendorongnya untuk duduk. Suga tetap menahan tubuhnya berdiri sebagai tanda penolakan, sampai seorang penumpang lain datang dan merebut kursi mereka. Acuh akan perselisihan mereka tentang siapa yang sepantasnya duduk.

Suga terkikik kecil, merasa konyol dan terhibur, sedangkan Shimizu berkenyit kehabisan akal sehat.

“Kau tau obat penghilang kantuk?” Lirik Suga pada Shimizu yang kini juga berdiri di sisinya. “Obrolan,” jawab Suga sendiri.

Maka dimulailah ritual _“negative begone”_ Suga dengan sundulan kecil di pundak Shimizu seraya senyum mengembang memenuhi wajahnya. “Bagaimana dalgona tadi?” Mulainya.

________________________________________  
Hari semakin kehabisan waktunya. Langit yang beralih senja, menyinari setiap wajah yang berdesakkan mengisi gerbong kereta, dengan semburat cahaya oranye.

Himpunan penumpang berjejal memenuhi gerbong.

Suga memberi isyarat Shimizu untuk beralih dari sisinya, menjadi berdiri di depannya. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Suga membuat jarak, bermaksud memprioritaskan kenyamanan Shimizu. Mengabaikan kenyamanan dirinya sendiri yang harus melawan massa tubuh penumpang lain.

Keduanya masih saling bicara. Topik silih berganti, seiring stasiun yang silih terlewati.

“Kau tahu? Kemarin Daichi sudah menyatakan perasaanya pada Michimiya.”

“Sungguh?!”

Shimizu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Suga pada momentum yang salah. Tanpa peringatan, kereta berhenti, membuat keseimbangan seluruh penumpang oleng.

Lengan Shimizu refleks mengincar pegangan terdekatnya, yaitu lengan Suga yang bergantung pada pegangan tangan kereta. Suga sendiri lantas menahan tubuh Shimizu dengan menarik lengan Shimizu yang lain. Kedua lengan mereka saling berkaitan.

Segalanya terjadi dalam hitungan milidetik. Dengan kehendak gravitasi, wajah keduanya nyaris bertemu. Jarak yang pendek membuat keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain.

> Semburat oranye senja menghiasi wajah keduanya. Waktu seolah melambat. Partikel debu yang melayang di udara bergemelap menghiasi momen. Kedua bola mata hazelnut dan abu itu terkunci satu sama lain. Dua titik kecil _‘mole’_ saling terpikat. Apakah mungkin tubuh mereka memanas, mungkinkah ini dari hangatnya senja yang melingkupi, atau memang keduanya? Ketenangan sesaat itu seolah abadi.

Dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, Suga segera menarik mundur wajahnya dan melepaskan Shimizu yang telah berpijak seimbang. Suga memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu kikuk seraya bertanya, “k-kau baik-baik saja?”

Shimizu tidak menjawab.

Momen yang terjadi dalam sekejap itu, melintaskan sebuah makna di benak Shimizu:

> _“A hidden beauty always lies near you.” ‒Keindahan tersembunyi selalu berada di dekatmu._

Bola mata keabuannya menatap lekat wajah itu.

> Sugawara Koushi adalah bagian dari ‘rutinitasnya’. Sebuah keindahan tersembunyi… yang selalu berada di dekatnya.

“A-ada apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?” Tanya Suga semakin kikuk. Berharap sinar oranye senja menutup wajah memerahnya yang tak terkendali.

“Hn.” Dijawab dengan anggukan singkat.

Shimizu, tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai _mole_ yang menghiasi bawah bibirnya. Namun kini, pandangannya terbuka lebar. Ia dapat melihat keindahan dari _mole_ itu.

“ _Beauty mark_.” Ucap Shimizu.

Suga tertegun heran beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa kecil, menanggapi bahwa yang Shimizu maksud ada ‘sesuatu’ di wajahnya adalah ‘ _mole_ ’ miliknya. Suga menyimpulkan seringai hangat, balas menatap _beauty mark_ Shimizu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!  
>  **Next Chapter: #2 Glasses: A Clear View. ("By seeing things clearly, you may know something better")**  
>  Your kudos, subscribe and comments are really appreciate!  
> Check out my illustration and other stories on: [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~gabyaurellia); [Tumblr](https://gaby-aurellia.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
